The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa S68’. It is characterized by having a light rose flower color and a semi-creeping growth habit. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in Kakegawa, Japan in 1999. A proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line with red flowers and a semi-creeping growth habit (female) was crossed with a proprietary Calibrachoa breeding line with rose flowers and a mounding growth habit (male).
In February 2000, F1 seed from the above hybridization was sown in the greenhouse. Five single-plant selections were made based on their red flower color and erect growth habit and intercrossed to produce F2 seed. In August 2000, F2 seed was sown and 120 total plants were evaluated. One single-plant selection was made based on its light rose vein flower color and semi-creeping growth habit. ‘Kakegawa S68’ was then asexually propagated through rooted plant cuttings in both Kakegawa, Japan and Salinas, Calif. ‘Kakegawa S68’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.